A Misery Reunion
by Arashi Natsume
Summary: kata-kata bijak: jangan pernah ganggu orang pacaran kalo ngga bakal terjadi seperti berikut ini... hitsuhina :D
1. Rencana Natsume

_Ohayosaaa, minna-saan.. xD_

_Wehehhee… fanfic pertama nih (bagian rame2 sih..)_

_Fanfic ini tercipta waktu gw ama promoshot lagi chat, trus terciptalah cerita ini_

_Fanfic ini sebenernya hitsuhina kook.. xD_

_Cuma ada beberapa OC dari gw ama promoshot xD_

_OC= gw: Arashi Natsume_

_Promoshot: Jasune Hokairi_

* * *

Hari yang indah di seireitei… kupu-kupu neraka sudah mulai terbang-terbang menjalani tugasnya.. (halah) Cuma kayaknya ada dua bocah ngga jelas yang nganggur sambil duduk-duduk di bawah pohon, ngeliatin kupu-kupu neraka yang udah mulai menjalankan tugasnya.

"oi, hokairi-chan…" panggil bocah berambut oranye, berambut pendek dan memiliki poni yang emang mirip ama antena kecoa di pinggir rambut tersebut.

"nape lo natsume-chan? Bukannya bantuin matsumoto-fukutaicho malah tidur-tiduran disini… ntar tempat lo di kursi ketiga di divisi 10 diambil loh", jawab bocah yang berambut hitam dan panjang tersebut. Mukanya ketutupan gara-gara rambutnya yang kepanjangan.

"anoo… lo suka perhatiin ngga kalo hitsugaya-taicho suka ngilang dari bangunan divisi 10...?"

"paling cari udara sih yang tahan dikurung ama 'paperwork' yang numpuk tiap hari...?"

"iya sih.."

"udah gih, bantuin matsumoto-fukutaicho aja, daripada nganggur kayak gini—"

Blom slese hokairi ngomong, tiba-tiba natsume ngerasain reiatsu seseorang yang ternyata selama ini dia cari-cari.

"naah! Tuh dia orangnya..!", kata natsume girang.

"kayaknya ngga ngarah ke divisi 10 tuh", tambah hokairi.

"hooh… are? Lah, itu hinamori-san"

"ternyataa~ malah—"

"berhasil ya..?"

"apanya?"

Natsume ngebetulin posisinya yang semula tidur-tiduran, jadi duduk sambil meluk lututnya. Dia ngelepas zanpakutonya — kousetsu — lalu disandarkannya ke pohon, lalu mulai bercerita:

"iya, hokairi-chan… baru-baru ini sejak gw tau hitsugaya-taicho naksir ama hinamori-san, gw dateng ke tempatnya hinamori-san di divisi 5, awal-awalnya gw cuma bilang, 'katanya disini lagi repot, makanya saya disuruh hitsugaya-taicho datang ke sini buat Bantu-bantuin', lama-lama gw jadi akrab ama hinamori-fukutaicho…"

"ooo…", hokairi nimbrung. "terus-terus?"

_==[flashback]==_

(Seminggu yang lalu di divisi 5…)

Hinamori: "gini, arashi-san.. dari dulu aku dah suka ama hitsugaya-kun.. Cuma ngga pernah berani bilang.. " *blush*

Natsume: "yah kalau ada orang yang disukai pasti aku juga disimpen kok, hinamori-fukutaicho—"

Hinamori: "udah, panggil hinamori-san aja…"

Natsume: "eh? I-i-iya, hinamori-san…"

Hinamori: "arashi-san, kamu ngga ada perasaan apa-apa ama hitsugaya-kun kan?" *curiga*

Natsume: "waaa~ ngga kok, hinamori-san.. aku Cuma sekedar bawahan yang kagum ama atasan doang kok…kayak ikkaku-san ama zaraki-taicho.."

Hinamori: "hahaha.. iya, lagian aku Cuma bercanda… jangan jadi gugup gitu dong"

Natsume: "abis… hinamori-san tanyanya aneh-aneh sih.. bikin kaget aja… kalo mau aku bantuin biar ngga bertepuk sebelah tangan deh.."

Hinamori: "serius..? arigato naa~ arashi-chan..!"

Natsume: "uum! Aku balik dulu ya! Tau-tau ntar malah digeplak ama matsumoto-fukutaicho kalo ilang kelamaan dari divisi 10.."

Hinamori: "iya, kutunggu kabarnya ya!"

_==[flashback off]===_

"jadi gitu deh, hokairi-chan… gw nge-bantuin hinamori-san bikin surat lah, cara ngomong lah… boong ama hitsugaya-taicho klo diajak dinner ama hinamori-san lah… yah.. buat mereka deket lah…", kata natsume panjang lebar.

"lah, kok jadi lo yang sibuk sih?", Tanya hokairi.

"yah… gw juga pengen ngeliat mereka bahagia lah…"

"dasar anak baeek…"

---

**_(Sementara itu, di waktu yang sama, nggak jauh di depan kedua bocah yang sedang asik nimbrung ini…)_**

"ada apa, hitsugaya-kun?", Tanya hinamori.

'Huuuh, natsume. Entah apa lagi yang direncanain ama anak ini… skarang gw mesti ngapain nih?' pikir hitsugaya dalam hati. Rencana natsume lagi ternyata…

"eee..ee…", hitsugaya mulai pembicaraan mereka.

"kenapa, hitsugaya-kun? Kamu mau ngajak aku kemana?"

'hah? gw yang ngajak hinamori jalan? Aaaah, natsume… lo bilang apa aja sih ama hinamori?? Gua hukum lo pake paperwork tau rasaa…'hitsugaya malah ngomel-ngomel sendiri dalam hati…

Emang ini bagian dari rencananya natsume sih..

"gini… hinamori…"

"…."

Diem.

"mumpung lagi sama-sama ngga sibuk, gimana kalo ngunjungin nenek bentar?", ajak hitsugaya.

"ngunjungin nenek? mau-mau! Tapi apa nenek ngga lagi sibuk ya, hitsugaya-kun…"

"nggak lah… nenek pasti juga seneng kalo kita datang kayak gini"

"…."

Diem lagi.

"oke deh….ayo, hitsugaya-kun... dari lama aku juga mau ngunjungin nenek!"

Mendadak hinamori girang sendiri.

"iya… ngga nungguin siapa-siapa lagi kan?"

"emang mau pergi ama siapa lagi?"

Hitsugaya jadi bingung ama kata-katanya sendiri.

"…ya udah. Ayo, hinamori. Kalo ketinggalan bukan salahku loh…"

"waaa… jangan gitu dong, hitsugaya-kun…"

Dan dimulailah perjalan muda-mudi ini dalam mengunjungi nenek mereka.

---

"aah, mereka pergi…", kata natsume.

"iya nih… eh ikutin yuk!", saran hokairi.

"rencana gw sukse— EH?? Ikutin? Ngapain??"

"penasaran aja ama pe-de-ka-te mereka kayak apa, huehehehee....", natsume langsung liat ada senyum licik yang ngga keliatan dari hokairi.

"sori, hokairi-chan… gw ikutin saran lo aja deh. Gw mau bantuin matsumoto-fukutai —"

"ntar aja, gw bisa Bantu kok… ayo!!", hokairi langsung narik lengan kimono natsume.

"OII~~ pelan-pelan napa?", kata natsume sambil nyambar zanpakutonya. "ntar kimono gw robek tau…"

"iya-iya… jangan lupa umpetin reiatsu lo… ntar ketauan.."

"iya… gw Cuma ikut-ikutan loh…", natsume langsung swt sambil pasrah.

* * *

_Yak… dan mereka berangkat menuku junrin'an, rukongai barat distrik pertama. Ngga lain dan ngga bukan kampung halaman (???) hitsugaya ama hinamori._

_Yak, itu dia… chapter 1 dari fanfic pertama gw.. TT___TT_

_Masih jelek ama berantakan banget... ==;_

_Review plz..!_


	2. Ketauan? Hanataro, heleep

_Whoot~ chapter 2!_

_Huhuhuu… udah lah, ngga usah basa-basi lagi. Lanjut~_

_Note: disini nenek hitsugaya ama hinamori masih hidup…_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ketauan? Hanataro, heleep...**

**Bleach © Kubo Tite**

**

* * *

  
**

"ooi, hokairi-chan… masih lama ya…?", Tanya natsume yang udah ngo-ngosan.

"tau tuh. Kita kan Cuma ngikutin taicho lo doang…", jawab hokairi acuh.

"lagian kita baru kalan 3 km masa udah capek sih?", tambah hokairi lagi.

"kayaknya kita lompat-lompatin pohon deh bukan jalan ato lari… kalo jalan mah udah ketauan ama taicho ama hinamori-san dari tadi dong?", Tanya natsume saking capeknya.

"iya terserah lo deh… mau lari kek, jalan kek, lompat ato terbang sekalian kek, yang penting ngga ketauan deh…"

'Kayaknya dia biasa jalan 50 km ama ikkaku-san ya? Kalo gitu jalan dari Jakarta ke bogor ambil gendong gw ngga masalah dong?' pikir natsume dalam hati. Pikirannya udah kacau gara-gara kakinya dah serasa mau copot, sementara hokairi masih biasa-biasa aja.

Tiba-tiba hokairi denger ada suara aneh yang nyanyiin lagu:

[author's note: ada yg bisa tebak lagu apa? :D]

" _nanigenai hibi, kono mainichi… ima doushite koko ni ikki "_

"_yaranaka, naranai koto mo, naka-naka… dekinai koto mo "_

" _sonna takusan aruke —"_

"**OI NATSUME!!! KALO MAU NYANYI JANGAN DISINI ATUUH!!** Ada yang nyewa tempat tuh di inul vizta!!", teriak hokairi yang untungnya ngga didenger ama hitsugaya plus hinamori yang lagi jalan sambil senyum satu sama lain…

Natsume yang diteriakin tiba-tiba gitu otomatis kaget trus dengan gebleknya malah bales teriak lagi:

"**AAA!! KAGET TAU, HOKAIRI! KLO GW STROKE TRUS JATOH GIMANA?** Lagian orang nyanyi masa ngga boleh sih? Bosen tauk…", untungnya lagi-lagi ngga didenger ama dua orang muda-mudi yang akan mengunjungi nenek mereka.

"kalo suara lo bagus sih mending… nah suara lo lagi cempreng-cemprengnya gitu? Lagian jangan teriak-teriak dong. Kalo ketauan gimana? Untung ngga ketauan", bales hokairi.

"yeee~ lagian yang pertama kali teriak emang siapa? Ya udah gw bales teriak aja…", bales natsume sok childish.

Hhhh… dasar bocah… berantem muluuu kerjaannya. Tambah lagi mereka ngga ngerasa kalo mereka udah sampe ke tempat tujuan.

---

Ya. Junrin'an. Distrik pertama Rukongai barat. Disinilah semuanya berawal. (halah, kok jadi puitis gini sih?)

Dimana hinamori memenggil hitsugaya dengan sebutan 'shiro-chan…'

Dimana hitsugaya suka ngomel-ngomel kalo dipangil 'shiro-chan' ama hinamori…

Dimana hitsugaya suka ribut gara-gara soal semangka…

Dimana hitsugaya manggil hinamori 'bed-wetter' alias 'tukang ngompol' sebelum dia berangkat ke shinigami academy…

Dimana hinamori cerita ke hitsugaya tentang keinginannya buat jadi fukutaichonya 'aizen bastard' (ups) yang ternyata malah ninggalin soul-society dengan gaya yang gaje. Rambutnya yang udah kayak 'superman yang ngga jadi' bikin natsume 'enek' tiap kali ngeliatnya…

(kok jadi ngejelek-jelekin aizen gini sih?)

…Dimana hitsugaya disuruh jadi shinigami gara-gara mimpiin hyorinmaru plus hampir ngebuat neneknya mati beku…

"ya disini, junrin'an. Nih tempatnya, natsume-chan", lah, mendadak hokairi jadi nimbrung gini?

"iyee… Cuma boleh istirahat dulu ngga…? Gile ni kaki dah kayak mau copot beneran, hokairi-chan…", slese ngomong gitu natsume langsung pingsan.

"are? WAAA!!! NATSUME-CHAN!! Jangan mati dulu dooong…", hokairi yang panik langsung gendong natsume sambil jalan ke tepi hutan.

---

_Di waktu yang sama…_

"waa… nyampe juga, shiro-cha_—_"

"hitsugaya-kun"

"aah, iya… hitsugaya-kun…"

"kok sepi ya, hinamori? Ngga ada tanda-tanda dari nenek…"

"aku Tanya Tatsukichi ama Ayumi dulu ya, hitsugaya-kun…"

"os, jangan lama-lama"

"hai"

Hitsugaya diem 3 menit, bingung harus ngapain. 'aaarghh… coba tadi gw bawa bunga kek, nyiapin dinner kek, apa kek…coba natsume ngga ngasih tau dadakan kayak gini…', pikir hitsugaya lagi…

…natsume lagi disalain…

Mendadak hitsugaya ngeliat ada bunga mawar lah, melati, kamboja, semua komplit deh…

Ampe matanya ngeliat bunga yang familiar buat dia…

…daffodil…

Ya iyalah! Toh itu juga lambang divisi yang dia ketuai… gimana ngga familiar… kalo dia sama sekali ngga kenal bunga yang terakhir kali diliatnya di halaman rumah neneknya…

…taicho yang ngga perhatian. Ya. Itu dia…

Dan juga itu bunga kesukaan hinamori. Daffodil, melati plus kamboja. Komplit dah satu cara buat 'meluluhkan' hati hinamori… pikir hitsugaya.

'Satu buket bunga jadi sudaah!!' hitsugaya girang sendiri dalem hati.

Ngga lama setelah itu, hinamori balik. Bawa ama-natto, semangka, ama makanan favorit mereka yang lain.

"nih, hitsugaya-kun…", kata hinamori sambil menyodorkan makanan-makanan tersebut.

"hah? Kamu dapet darimana, hinamori? Terus nenek mana?", Tanya hitsugaya yang ternyata udah mulai laper.

"kata mereka lagi ada urusan. Terus ini dititipin ke mereka dari nenek. Kayaknya nenek udah tau kalo kita mau datang, hitsugaya-kun"

"ooo, kita makan duluan aja kali ya, hinamori? Sambil nungguin nenek…"

'Dinner? Berdua hitsugaya-kun? di halaman yang udah ditanami bunga ama nenek? Waa~ natsume-saan… makasih banget…', hinamori langsung antusias sendiri terus nge-bales pertanyaan hitsugaya, "uum! Aku beresin makanannya dulu deh, hitsugaya-kun…".

---

Ternyata dari atas pohon yang emang deket ama rumah nenek dua orang muda-mudi ini-lah, hokairi ama natsume ngintip.

Kayaknnya natsume ngerti kenapa hinamori girang sendiri, terus ngangguk sambil bilang, "uum! Bilang ama hokairi juga ya, hinamori-san… ide dia tuh.."

"sama bilang makasih kalo gw dapet gambar kalian berhasil gw ambil dengan bagus yaa…!", hokairi nimbrung sambil ngeluarin _handycam_, yang entah selama ini dia simpen dimana.

"handycam? Woi hokairi-chan!! Ngapain lo bawa-bawa handycam segala??", Tanya natsume bingung. "perasaan gw ngga liat lo bawa tuh benda deh"

"heheee… rahasia deh gw simpen dimana. Gw kuga bawa kamera kok", tambah hokairi sambil ngeluarin kamera lagi.

"lo itu nyimpen kantong doraemon ato apa sih?"

"dah gw bilang rahasia!! Udah lah… kita liat aja…"

"hhhh…", natsume Cuma bisa menghela napas panjang dan ngeliatin dating taichonya sama hinamori. Sementara hokairi yang lagi siap-siap baru selese masang 'handstand' buat handicamnya, setelah pencet tombol rekam dia langsung _standby _dengan kameranya. Siapa tau bisa ketemu 'momen-momen begus…'

---

_10 menit berlalu…_

Natsume yang lagi ngeliatin di ujung batang pohon matanya mulai terbelalak. Kayaknya ada momen bagus. Karena ngerasa mau ada momen bagus dia manggil hokairi buat ikutan liat:

Emang bener sih ada momen bagus…:

"Gochisousamaa!!", kata hitsugaya ama hinamori kompakan, karena emang baru selese makan.

"waah, makanannya enak ya, hitsugaya-kun…", hinamori mulai pembicaraan.

"mmm…", hitsugaya pura-pura acuh.

"hitsugaya-kuuun…"

Hitsugaya yang emang lagi ngeliat ke langit langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke hinamori. Ngerasa diliatin dengan cara yang ngga biasa, hinamori langsung balik ngeliatin hitsugaya dengan muka bingung.

"…hitsugaya-kun..?"

Hitsugaya langsung ngebenerin posisi duduknya trus mendekatkan dirinya ke hinamori. Dengan muka datar-datar aja dia ngelap bekas ama-natto yang nempel di pipi hinamori.

Hinamori langsung nge-blush, sama kayak natsume yang ngeliatin dari atas pohon. plus jadi nyengir-nyengir sendiri gara-gara seneng ada kemajuan sama mereka. Sementara hokairi malah keirangan sambil potret sana-sini gara-gara dapet satu momen bagus.

"dah, kamu makan ngga rapi banget sih…", kata hitsugaya sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang ngga gatal. Kayaknya dia juga nge-blush deh…

"ee…ee…arigato, hitsugaya-kun…", bales hinamori sambil pasang senyum manis.

"….", hitsugaya Cuma bisa diem sambil bales ngangguk.

---

_Sementara itu di atas pohon…_

"HATCHI!!"

"god bless, natsume-chan…"

"tengs… udah mau malem ya? Kok jadi dingin sih?"

"iya kali, gw ngga bawa jam tangan sih…"

"…gw baru tau ada shiniami yang pake jam tangan…"

"ada lah… shinigami temen lo ini bisa pake _handycam _ama kamera kok"

"hahahaa… iya deh… oi, kayaknya hinamori-san bersin juga deh…"

"dia ngga kuat dingin kali, sama kayak lo…"

"tau deh. Liat aja deh…"

Dan emang bener sih, hinamori bersin. Matahari udah hampir terbenam tapi nenek mereka belom balik-balik juga. Entah nenek mereka lagi ikutan arisan ato pengajian… ngga ada yang tau. Yang mereka tau ini udah mau malem dan nenek mereka belom balik dari entah kemana. Hitsugaya mutusin buat surat singkat ke neneknya, dan begitu suratnya udah mau selese ditulis…

"Hatchii!!", hinamori bersin lagi

"nee…hitsugaya-kun…", panggil hinamori.

"kenapa?", balas hitsugaya.

"kamu ngga ngerasa kedingina_—_"

Belom selese hinamori ngomong hitsugaya udah ngelepas haori-nya terus dipakaikan ke hinamori. Otomatis hinamori sama natsume ngeblush lagi, tapi kali ini hinamori yang paling nge-blush. Hokairi malah asik foto-foto sendiri gara-gara dapet satu momen bagus lagi.

"kalo kamu kedinginan bilang aja, hinamori…"

"i..iya, hitsugaya-k—"

Lagi-lagi… sekarang hitsugaya malah megang bahunya hinamori, terus narik hinamori biar deket ke dia. Hinamori yang kaget otomatis tambah nge-blush terus ngeliatin hitsugaya, sementara hitsugaya ngebales ngeliatin hinamori sambil senyum hangat. Sungguh suatu yang mustahil buat hitsugaya buat pasang senyum hangat ke cewek.

…Sementara natsume ama hokairi?

"berhasil, berhasil, berhasil, HOREEE!!!", natsume malah dengan bodohnya nari-nari ala dora the explorer di ujung batang pohon.

"momen bagus… momen bagus… WOI NATSUME! Ntar lo jatoh loh!!" hokairi yang awalnya seneng langsung histeris gara-gara batang pohon yang didudukin natsume udah mau patah.

"berhasil, berhas_—_"

**KRAAAK!!** Batang pohonnya beneran patah dan natsume otomatis langsung jatoh.

**GUBRAKK!!** Yak, ketauanlah natsume ama dua orang yang lagi mesra-mesranya itu.

Hitsugaya yang otomatis kaget langsung ngelepas pelukannya ke hinamori. Hinamori yang ikutan kaget langsung ngebalikin haorinya hitsugaya.

"hehehee… konbanwaa…", sapa natsume gara-gara bingung harus bilang apa.

"_Natsume 3__rd__ seat_? Kok lo mendadak bisa ada di atas pohon kayak gitu? Jadi selama ini lo ngeliatin kita?", Tanya hitsugaya panik.

"ada apa ini, arashi-san?", hinamori ikutan nanya tapi tetep kalem meskipun mukanya masih sedikit nge-blush.

"ee…eto… gini taicho… tadi kebetulan saya lagi ada di deket gerbang rukongai barat dan emang ngeliat taicho ama hinamori-fukutaicho—"

"…san…", tambah hinamori.

"—iiyaa, hinamori-san… terus saya penasaran,jadi saya ikutin taicho… _honto ni gomenasaai…_" bingung harus ngapain lagi natsume langsung bungkuk ke arah mereka berdua.

"_kisamaaa…", _hitsugaya udah mau marah.

"udah lah, hitsugaya-kun… lagian arashi-san ngga ngapa-ngapain kok. Iya kan, _arashi-saan?_", Tanya hinamori yang udah hampir pasang muka serem-seremnya.

"ya nggak lah, hinamori-san… aku Cuma ngeliatin doing kook…! Aku Cuma mau pastiin kalo semuanya bae-bae aja…', jawab natsume ketakutan, hampir aja gemeteran.

"hhh… ya udah lah. Kalo hinamori yang bilang gitu… cepet pulang, _3__rd__ seat_. Nanti matsumoto bisa beneran mabok gara-gara natsume ngga ngebantuin"

…buat ketiga kalinya, NATSUME LAGI DISALAHIN…

"hai, taichoo…", Cuma itu kata-kata yang bisa diucapin natsume saat itu.

Dan kedua muda-mudi tersebut pun kembali ke seireitei dengan damai. Natsume Cuma bisa ngeliatin mereka dengan pandangan bingung. Ngga lama setelah itu natsume ngerasa ada sesuatu yang mendarat di punggungnya yang ngga lain dan ngga bukan adalah jasune hokairi, yang senyum-senyum karena dapet banyak momen bagus.

"**WUAAA!! **SAKIT, HOKAIRI!!", erang natsume.

"wekekkee… mangep-mangep… udah balik yuk. Ngapain lama-lama disini? Kalo mau kedinginan sih ya udah"

"gimana gw mau pergi kalo punggung gw di-injek ama lo, hokairi-chan..?"

"oo? Gomen-gomen…", hokairi yang baru nyadar segera bangun dan ngebantuin natsume berdiri.

"gitu kek dari tadi…udah yuk. Dingin nih…"

….Dan begitulah… mereka langsung balik ke seireitei.

---

_Keesokan harinya_…

Natsume buka pintu rumahnya dan ngeliat ada majalah dari 'woman shinigami association' terkapar di lantai. Emang itu majalah kesukaannya dia sih. Cuma pas dia ngeliat apa cover depannya…

"…", muka natsume langsung tegang.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"**, natsume mendadak teriak terus langsung pake kimononya dan lari ke tempat hokairi di divisi 11.

Begitu sampai disana, dia disambut oleh yumichika-san.

"ohayo, natsume-chan. Nyari hokairi?"

"hai, yumichika-san… dia mana?"

"ada apa sih ribut pagi-pagi gini?", Tanya hokairi yang masih berantakan dengan santainya. Ngga pake lama lagi natsume langsung sodorin majalah 'women shinigami association' ke muka hokairi, yang ternyata covernya adalah hitsugaya yang sedang merangkul hinamori kemarin.

"…ini maksudnya apa, hokari-chan…?", Tanya natsume ketakuan.

"ee..ee…itu… waktu aku cetak fotonya kemarin salah satunya diambil sama fukutaicho gw… gw juga ngga tau kalo jadinya bakal dicetak..", hokairi ngebales dengan nada yang lebih ketakutan lagi.

"udah-udah… yang penting kita kabur dulu!!", usul natsume.

Ngga lama kemudian, natsume ama hokairi denger ada teriakan yang ngga asing dari kantor 'women shinigami association'.

"_Sōten ni Zase, __**HYORINMARUU!!!"**_

Natsume sama hokairi langsung beku.

"taicho lo ngamuk tuh", kata hokairi sok santai.

"gg…gw juga tau… n..ngumpet dd..ddimana nih..?", Tanya natsume yang makin ketakutan.

"hanataro-san! Kloset! Divisi 4!!"

"HAA? Ya udah deh, asal slamet aja…"

* * *

_huff... gila ya.. gw juga ngga ngerti kenapa chapter 2 ini bisa panjang banget..._

_yah.. tunggu yg terakhir ya.. ^^;_

_ama... review..? =3_


	3. ‘sampe kapan kita disini?’

Osh, taicho marah, natsume ama hokari panik..

Gimana? Yosh, yonde kudasaai! ^^ (selamat membaca)

Oo iya, ada satu OC lagi yang muncul di tengah-tengah cerita…

Ini OC tmen gw yg sayangnya ngga ada account di sini…=A=

**Chapter 3: 'sampe kapan kita disini?'**

**Bleach © Kubo Tite**

_di kantor 'women shinigami association'…_

hitsugaya masih marah-marah sambil ngebekuin semua yang ada di sana.

Alhasil…

**GUBRAAK!!! KRAAAK!!!**

Kayu-kayu, tembok dan tiang disana, bukannya ancur gara-gara lapuk ama 'rayap mungil' malah ancur ama seorang 'taicho mungil' yang ngamuk gara-gara kepergok lagi pacaran dan salah satu momentnya dijadikan cover sebuah majalah.

---

"gawaat, yachiru-sama! (???) ", terdengar suara panik dari kantor 'women shinigami association'. Shinigami itu membetulkan kacamatanya dan mengerak buku tebal yang selalu dibawanya ke meja yachiru, yang ngga lain dan ngga bukan adalah ketua dari 'women shinigami association'.

"haaa?? Kenapa? Kok muka kamu panik gitu sih, nanas-saan..?", Tanya yachiru yang masih terlalu childish.

"NANAOOO!!! ISE NANAO!!! Lagian kenapa taicho bisa pasang muka tenang gitu sementara ada taicho yang lagi ngamuk di luar? Setengah dari kantor kita udah beku tuh? Kita harus gimana??", nanao langsung panic sambil bolak-balik gaje di depan meja yachiru.

"oooo.. toshiro o chibi-san ya? Hehhee… aku nga nyangka dia bisa marah kayak gini. Abis fotonya hokairi bagus sih, ya aku ambil aja buat _cover _majalah yang baru", kata yachiru santai plus sok innocent.

"kalo gini caranya taicho… ntar 'men shinigami association' bakal nyatain perang ama kita. Terus entah hinamori bakal bilang apa gara-gara ini…", dasar nanao… selalu berpikir terlalu kritis.

"uum…", yachiru bengong.

"haaah… kita lagi yang nanti disuruh ganti rugi…", nanao udah mulai lemes mikirn biaya yang harus dikeluarin buat ganti rugi.

"udah laah, nanas-san… paling bentar lagi 'toshiro o chiibi-san' juga anteng kok…", kata yachiru yakin.

"NAANAAOOO!! Lagian gimana taicho bisa yakin gitu?'

"huhuhuuuu… toshiro o chibi-san bukan orng yang bisa marah-marah dalam waktu seminggu kok..."

"haaa???", nanao Cuma bisa cengok..

---

Divisi 4. sebuah divisi yang khusus mengobati para shinigami yang terluka dan bersih-bersih. Disana terdapat seseorang pria yang sedang asik bersih-bersih di salah satu jalan di wilayahdivisi 4. sambil pasang walkman, dengerin lagu kesukaannya, 'a little piece of heaven', pegang sapu ijuk dan SENDIRIAN membersihkan satu lorong PANJANG tersebut. Rambutnya acak-acakan saking sibuknya.

Dan pria itu adalah Yamada hanataro 'nana-seki' orang yang paling rajin dan PALING APES di divisi 4.

"_coming back, coming back… live forever-live forever.. let's have a wedding-have a wedding… let's start to killing-start to killing"_, hanataro mulai nyanyi-nyanyi sok rockers ngga jelas saking asiknya…

Mendadak…

"**WHAAAAA!!! MINGGIR-MINGGIR-MINGGIR!!!!"**, ada suara teriakan panik plus terlihat dua orang shinigami yang masih bocah berlari ketakutan, yang ternyata adalah hokairi dan natsume.

Hanataro bingung ama telmi"ee—? **OWAAAA!!!**" KROSAAK!!

Merasa mendengar seseorang yang mereka cari, hokairi ama natsume langsung pasang rem.

"oi, natsume-chan! Perasaan tadi gw denger teriakannya hanataro-san deh", Tanya hokairi memulai pembicaraan.

"sama… gw malah liat orangnya kok. Cuma kok malah ngilang ya?", Tanya natsume balik.

"anoo~ sumimaseen…", terdengar suara rintihan lemes hanataro dari bawah kaki dua bocah tersebut. Ternyata orang yang mereka cari terdapat di bawah kaki mereka.

"are? WAA?? GOMENASAI, HANATARO-SAAN!!", dua bocah tersebut langsung nyingkir begitu tau dimana hanataro.

"waaa… mp3 player-kuu… waaagh…", hanataro langsung mewek begitu ngeliat mp3 playernya gepeng gara-gara ketindih.

Otomatis natsume ama hokairi langsung swt begitu ngeliat hanataro yang mewek. Tapi gara-gara ngerasa kasian ama hanataro dan ngga mau dimusihin dan akhirnya permintaan tolong mereka buat ngumpet di toilet divisi 4 ditolak hanataro Cuma gara-gara mp3 player yang gepeng, natsume pun buru-buru minta maap sama hanataro. Kayaknya hokairi ngga ada rasa bersalahnya deh…

"hanataro-san… honto ni gomenasaai… ntar mp3 playernya gw ganti deh… plus diisiin lagu.. plus dibeliin speaker.. plus charger buat batere, plus—"

"uum, natsume-chan…gw ngerti rasa bersalah lo… Cuma klo lo pengen ganti rugi pake 'sistem plus-plus' gitu lama-lama lo bisa 'kere' okee..?", hokairi ngash saran ke natsume dengan nada 'sok dimanis-manisin'.

"gw ngerti kok, hokairi-chan… Cuma maap banget gw bukan dari divisi 11… jadi gw ngga ngerti gimana perasaan para shinigami dari divisi 11 yang ngga suka ama divisi 4…", bales natsume dengan nada 'lebih sok dimanis-manisin'.

"ooo… jadi lo anggep gw ngga ngehargain hanataro-san?"

"haa..? kagaa—"

"hehee… gw tau kok, natsume-chan… kalahin gw dulu baru bilang ngga!! (shikai release, chiraikou!!", kata hokairi sambil ngeluarin dan nge-release zanppakutonya. Kayaknya dia udah mulai masuk 'mode ngga waras' kayak ikkaku yang udah 'kebelet' pengen perang

"waa~ hokairi-chan! Jangan... ugh, sora ni suraito—"

"oi, kalian berdua, jangan bertarung gara-gara mp3 player aku yang rusak!", hanataro teriak dan ajaibnya hokairi langsung balik normal. Natsume langsung ngga jadi ngerelease Zanpakutonya.

"hai, hanararo-san!", sahut natsume patuh.

"mau minta tolong kan? Haah, kalian ini gampang banget dtebak", hanataro menghela napas sambil geleng-geleng kepalanya yang benjol gara-gara keinjek natsume ama hokairi.

"eheheee… gitu deh, hanataro-san…"

"hhh… yaudah kalo gitu aku ngga bisa nolak… ada apa?"

Dan natsume menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya diikuti oleh hokairi yang mulai sadar dari kegilaannya. Mulai dari natsume yang menawarkan bantuan kepada hnamori, ngikutin hitsugya ama hinamori nge-date, natsume ketauan dan cover 'women shinigami association' pagi ini plus kemarahan hitsugaya-taicho. Hanataro langsung merinding.

"jadi kalian yang—?", Tanya hanataro ketekutan.

"tepatnya yachiru-fukutaicho…", jawab natsume ama hokairi bareng.

"pas aku cetak foto-fotonya semalem, aku udah curiga ada yang ngintip. Pas aku cek semua foto yang aku cetak, ada satu yang ngilang… dan.. yah gitulah.. diambil yachiru-fukutaicho…", tambah hokairi.

"aaah… dasar si cebol-pink itu… udah, sana kalian buruan lari ke kloset yang barusan aku bersihin…", jawab hanataro.

'WHAT THE—?? Hanataro-san bilang cebol-pink ke yachiru? Gw ngga mimpi kan??', kira-kira begitulah pikiran yang ada di pikiran natsume ama hokairi yang lagi jawdrop sambil ngeliat satu sama lain. Begitu mereka sadar, mereka langsung nyahut, "arigato-hanataro-san! Ikimasu!", dan langsung ngebut ke kloset yang dibilang ama hanataro.

"ha..hai…", jawab hanataro lemes.

---

_Di kloset divisi 4, ada sesuatu yang tak terduga menanti hokairi dan natsume…_

"eh, natsume..?"

"nape lagi…?"

"KENAPA FUKUTAICHO GW ADA DISINII???", teriak hokairi sambil punggungin natsume yang ternyata ada yachiru yang nemplok di punggung hokairi sambil ngemut lollipop dan ngebawa jubah item yang ada kupluknya. Yachiru juga pake jubah yang sama.

"MANA GW TAU??? Anoo~ kusajishi-fukutaicho… kok mendadak bisa muncul di punggungnya hokairi-chan ya..?", Tanya natsume takut-takut.

"aree…? Etoo… gini, natsume-chan..."—sungguh suatu kebetulan yachiru bisa manggil nama orang dengan benar—"taicho kamu kan ngamuk, gara-gara kantor-ku di 'women shinigami association' udah 50% rusak, aku pergi beli permen bentar, jalan-jalan terus ketemu kamu ama hokairi-chan lagi lari-lari. Aku pikir lagi main kejar-kejaran… jadi aku lompat aja ke hokairi buat ikutan. Hehe…", cerita yachiru dengan panjang lebar.

"ehhee… kita keliatan main kejar-kejaran ya…? Hokairi-chan?…?"

"tepatnya… kucing-kucingan ama taicho lo itu, natsume chan…"

"haa…? Ooo iya!! Sejak kalian berdua udah ketemu, aku keluar dulu ya!!", kata yachiru mendadak. Natsume ama hokairi langsung tahan napas.

"are..? mau kemana, kusajishi-fukutaicho?", Tanya hokairi gara-gara udah punya firasat buruk mau dilaporin.

"kasih laporan kalo kalian udah ketemu ama toushiro o chibi-san… kayaknya dia cari kalian setelah ngancurin kantorku deh… daripada kelamaan mending aku kasih tau dulu ya! Ikimaasu!!"

"JANGAAAN!!!!—", natsume ama hokairi langsung teriak panik bersamaan dengan yachiru keluar dari kloset.

"mati kita", hokairi ngutuk dirinya sendiri.

"TUNGGU, KUSAJISHI-FUKUTAICHO!! SAYA BELIIN PERMEN DEH!! CUMA PLIIIS… TETEP DISINI AMA JANGAN BILANG-BILANG HITSUGAYA-TAICHO!!', teriak natsume. Hokairi cengok gara-gara ide pintar natsume karena tau '_blind spot'_nya yachiru, ama gara-gara bego plus ceroboh karena main teriak gitu aja. 'Smua bisa denger natsume!!'

Begitu denger apa yang diteriakin natsume, yachiru langsung berhenti lari dan balik ke kloset tersebut. Begitu balik dia langsung mendarat di bahu natsume, ngambil zanpakuto-nya dan nge-getok kepala natsume sambil bilang, "aaah, kenapa nga bilang dari tadi, natsume??'

natsume yang digetok langsung ngusap-ngusap kepala kotaknya sambil bilang, "uwaaa!! Sakit, kusajishi-fukutaichoo!!"

"hehee… ya udah… tapi jajanin lollipop ya, natsume-chan! Hokairi-chan!"

"haii…", itulah kata kata terakhir yang bisa diucapkan natsume dan hokiri gara-gara pasrah harus ngumpet bertiga ama yachiru.

---

_Hari pertama…_

"nom noom nom…", suara yachiru lagi makan permen

"lo ada 'AS', natsume-chan?"

"ngga ada tuh"

"bing—", hokairi ama natsume yang lagi main kartu terganggu sesuatu.

"BUEEE!! PERMENNYA ABISS!!"

"FUKUTAICHO!!!", teriak hokairi ama natsume yang lagi main.

"huehehee… ngga jadi menang ya, hokari-chan?", ejek natsume.

"aaah, ngga sah tuh, natsume-chan…"

---

_Hari kedua…_

"hitotsu..", natsume nyanyi.

"angkat tanganmu dan katakan hello…", lanjut hokairi.

"futatsu..."

"hampiri orangnya dan tersenyum padanya"

"mitsu…"

"katakan namamu dan jabat tangannya…"

"itulah langkah-langkah mendapatkan temaaan…", natsume dan hokairi mengakhiri nyanyi-nyanyi ngga jelasnya dengan merangkul satu sama lain.

"FALEESS!!!", teriak yachiru sambil nge-getok kepala hokairi dan natsume masing-masing dengan gagang zanpakutonya.

"SAKIIT!!!"

---

_Hari ketiga…_

…diem.

"eh, hokairi-chan… sampe kapan sih kita terus disini?", natsume bisik-bisik ke hokairi memulai pembicaraan.

"mana gw tau..? sumpek nih gw ngeliat wastafel ama klos—"

"PERMENNYA ABIISS!!!", yachiru ngerengek-rengek, suaranya memecahkan keheningan (hoeek).

"HAA?? Permen sebanyak 3 dus abis Cuma dalem waktu 3 hari doang??", natsume langsung jawdrop diikuti oleh hokairi samil ngebalik ketiga dus permen tersebut. 'jadi jatah makan permen fukutaicho gw ini sedus dalem sehari ya??', pikir hokairi dalem hati.

"BUEE~~ mau permeeen….", yachiru mulai rewel. Buat natsume ama hokairi ini sama aja kayak ngurus bocah yang susah diatur.

"yachiru-fukutai—"

"BUEEEEE~~~ PERMEEEN….", rengekan yachiru makin kenceng.

"iya-iyaa… kita beliin permen deh…", kata hokairi yang udah kehabisan ide.

"'kita'..? lo aja kali gw mah ngga", bantah natsume anteng.

"enak aja… gw lagi ngga ada duit nih… lagian sejak kapan lo jadi suka ngomong kayak giitu?"

"ehehee… iseng"

"nih", yachiru ngelempar jubah item berkupluk yang dari kemaren dibawa-bawa. Natsume dan hokairi langsung menangkapnya.

"kalo ngga ada itu bakal ketangkep basah tau..", kata yachiru lagi. "cepetaaan… ato ngga aku nangis lag—"

"iya-iya!!! Tunggu ya, fukutaicho!! Ikimaasu…", natsume ama hokairi langsung kabur takut-takut yachiru mau rewel lagi. Tanpa pikir macem-macem, mereka langsung menyelinap keluar, nyelip-nyelip di antara para shinigami lain, namun ada satu hal yang mereka lupa saking paniknya:

Menyembunyikan reiatsu mereka sendiri.

---

_Divisi 10…_

"matsumoto! Bawa papersheet yang ada di meja!"

"iyaa, taichoo… sabar bentar napa?"

"kamu bilang apa?"

"ngga, taicho… aku Cuma bilang kalo natsume ada di sini bakal lebih cepet"

"hhh… bocah itu…"

"masih marah ama dia, taicho?"

"…", hitsugaya Cuma bisa diem sambil ngelanjutin kerjaannya.

"boleh kasih sedikit saran taicho?"

"…terserah…"

"menurutku ngga ada gunanya marah ama dia—"

"NGGA ADA GUNANYA GIMANA? Ternyata dia diem-diem foto dari atas pohon!!", hitsugaya mulai marah lagi.

"DENGERIN DULU!! Ngga sopan kalo main sela omongan orang, iya kan taicho?"

"hhh…", akhirnya hitsugaya diem lagi karena dia tau meskipun fukutaichonya ini nyebelin ama rada males, saran-sarannya dia selalu bagus buat diikutin. Apalagi buat ngedeketin dia ama hinamori.

"aku tau natsume bukan anak yang kayak gitu. Selama ini dia ngga pernah kayak gitu kok. Bisa aja ada orang yang foto diem-diem Cuma ngga ketauan ama taicho pas di sana. Kalo ngga percaya Tanya aja ama natsume."

"tapi dia udah ngelanggar priva—"

"kalo itu bukan maunya gimana, taicho?", seorang shinigami cewek berambut oranye, dikuncir dan mencuat ke samping datang dengan menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya, badannya nyender ke tembok. Mata aquamarine-nya menatap hitsugaya dan rangiku dengan serius.

"yoryu-san!", panggil rangiku ke cewek itu

"yakasaki yoryu 3rd seat, apa maksudnya?", Tanya hitsugaya yang makin bingung. Mata hazel-nya udah nunjukin kalo dia pikirannya udah campur aduk.

"begini, hitsugaya-taicho"—cewek bernama yoryu itu mendatangi taicho dan fukutaichonya. Bel kucing yang dia pakai di lehernya bergermerining bersamaan dengan dia berjalan—

"sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena menguping pembicaraan kalian aku mau cerita yang sebenarnya karena menurut aku ini Cuma kecelakaan"

Hitsugaya dan rangiku langsung pasang muka bingung. Yakasaki yoryu—yang sama-sama 3rd seat dengan natsume di divisi 10—memang suka menjadi tempat curhat natsume di divisi 10. merasa temannya dibantai gitu yoryu ngga Cuma bisa diem dong. Yoryu berdiri di depan hitsugaya dan matsumoto dan mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

---

Cerita panjang lebar yoryu diakhiri dengan pandangan kaget dari hitsugaya.

"nah, percaya kan taicho??", matsumoto nge-peace karena merasa menang. Dasaar…

"Selama ini dia diskusi ama aku kok soal cara yang pas buat nge-deketin taicho ama hinamori. Paling natsume Cuma apes ketauan kalian tau gimana natsume sering apes", jelas yoryu.

"…hokairi 7th seat dari divisi 11 juga terlibat?", Tanya hitsugaya lagi.

Yoryu ngangguk.

Hitsugaya mulai sadar ama kata-katanya rangiku dan yoryu. Emang, selama ini natsume selalu diskusi saran ama rangiku, yoryu dan hokairi tentang urusan hitsugaya ama hinamori. Hokairi ama natsume selalu ngedukung hitsugaya biar bisa ama hinamori. Entah kenapa pas hinamori cerita kalo dia didiemin ama hitsugaya, natsume selalu marah-marah sendiri sambil kecewa. Emang aneh… 'Cuma kalo dibenci ama taicho yang selalu dia kagumi pasti sakit dan ngga enak', kira-kira itulah pikiran hitsugaya yang ngira-ngira pikiran natsume saat itu.

"Taicho??"

Emang hitsugaya udah dijelasin hal yang sama oleh hinamori—Yang ternyata udah dijelasin duluan ama rangiku—, Cuma tetep ngga percaya.

"TAICHOO??"

'gw harus cari natsume, paling ngga minta maap lah terus ke tempat hinamori lagi', pikir hitsugaya.

"HITSUGAYA-TAICHOO??"

Saat itulah hitsugaya sadar dari lamunannya.

"aku keluar dulu, matsumoto. Selesaikan apa yang tadi aku suruh"

"aree…? Haai, taicho"

Begitu hitsugaya mau keluar dari ruangannya, dia bilang lagi, "matsumoto, yoryu"

"haa..??"

"arigato", dan langsung pergi.

"aree..? taicho udah ngerepotin orang masih aja bersikap aneh"

"aku juga keluar ya, matsumoto-fukutaicho!", pamit yoryu dan langsung keluar dari ruangan.

"haa..? AAAH!! Ngerjain pekerjaan setumpuk ini sendirian? Taichoo, yoryu… jahat!! Jangan tinggalin gw dong…", rangiku mulai mewek ngga jelas.

---

"permeen…permeen… mencari permeen…", natsume udah kecapean jalan.

"haaah… males banget! Kenapa yachiru-fukutaicho ngga beli sendiri aja?", omel hokairi.

"daripada dia bocor! Mending kita turutin aja daripada dia macem-macem…"

"are—? Natsume-chan, itu yoryu–chan kan?", tunjuk hokairi kepada seorang shinigami berambut oranye seperti natsume yang mengenakan bel kucing di berjalan anteng kearah mereka, seolah-olah ngga ada apa-apa.

"mana? Ooo iya. OOOI…YORYUU-CHAN!!!", teriak natsume tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

"oooi, jangan teriak kenceng-kenceng, natsume-chan!!, kata yoryu yang mendadak udah di belakang natsume sambil nge-bungkam natsume. "kebiasaan teriak-teriak lo ngga bisa diilangin ya?'

"P-pueeh, hooeekk!! Sesek tau yoryu-chan… gw tau lo yang paling cepet shunponya diantara kita.. Cuma dibungkem ama orang dari belakang itu ngga enak tau!!", natsume ngebantah sambil ngelepasin diri dari bungkeman yoryu. Hokairi Cuma bisa geleng-geleng ngeliat mereka berdua.

"iya deh… ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian pake jubah item berkupluk gini?"

"ceritanya panjang. Dan kenapa lo bisa nemuin kami?", Tanya natsume lagi.

"kok malah Tanya kenapa? Reiatsu kalian kerasa banget kok. Udah kayak keran bocor aja"

"HAA..?? jadi, hokairi-chan…?", rintih natsume.

"mati kita, natsume-chan…", balas hokairi.

"emang kenapa sih? Eh, hitsugaya taicho lagi ngarah ke sini tuh", kata yoryu santai. Muka natsume dan hokairi langsung tegang.

Dan emang bener. Ngga lama kemudian ketiga bocah tersebut melihat sesosok taicho yang berambut putih dan tidak terlalu tinggi. Mukanya tertunduk ke bawah tapi kedua mata hazelnya meliahat kearah kearah bocah-bocah tersebut. Natsume dan hokairi yang semula Cuma tegang, sejarang mulai keringat dingin dan gemeteran. Yoryu Cuma bisa ngeliat kedua temannya dengan pandangan bingung dan ditambah sweatdrop.

"KABUU—"

"tunggu, kalian berdua!", hitsugaya manggil kedua bocah yang siap tancap gas tersebut. Otomatis hokairi dan natsume langsung beku.

"ada yang harus kita bicara—"

"AMPUUUN, TAICHOOO!!! Saya janji ngga bakal ngerekam dan foto-foto kalian lagi….", pelas hokairi sambil mewek di depan hitsugaya,yang diikuti oleh natsume.

"IYA, TAICHOO… saya ngga bakal ambil foto kalian ato ngelempar-lempar helaian bunga ke atas kalian… saya terima hukuman apa aja, taichoo…", tambah natsume yang makin ketakutan.

"tunggu dulu— jadi kamu yang foto-foto sambil ngelempar bunga?", hitsugaya ngelempar pandangan kaget kearah natsume. Diikuti kedua orang temannya yang udah ngeliatin natsume dengan mata selebar-lebarnya.

Ternyata selama hitsugaya dan hinamori berada di rumah neneknya, mereka merasakan ada kelopak-kelopak bunga ngga jelas yang jatoh dari atas pohon secara nggak wajar. Hokairi aja ngga nyadar apalagi authornya.

"natsume-chan, lo ikutan foto-foto—"

"sambil ngelempar bunga? lo ngga cerita itu ama kita…", Tanya hokairi yang diikuti oleh yoryu berurutan.

"tadi aku mau cerita TEPAT sebelum hitsugaya-taicho dateng… honto ni gomenasai…", kata natsume yang tambah mewek.

"haaah, dasar! Paling ngga lo udah mau cerita lah…", kata yoryu.

"ARASHI NATSUME 3rd SEAT! JASUNE HOKAIRI DIVISI 11! BANGUN!!", perintah hitsugaya mendadak. Hokairi dan natsume segara bangun dan berdiri tegak di depannya.

"pertama-tama… lepaskan dulu jubah yang kalan pakai itu. Dan kenapa kalian pakai?", Tanya hitsugaya yang udah mulai sok formal.

Seketika natsume dan hokairi langsung melapas jubah mereka dan menjawab, "perintah dari kusajishi-fukutaicho _sir_!", hitsugaya dan yoryu langsung swt dan serasa ingin muntah di tempat. Hal ini sudah terjadi pada yoryu, namun hitsugaya menahan perasaannya untuk muntah.

"hhh… tadinya setelah denger cerita dari yoryu aku mau minta maaf sama kalian gara-gara salah sangka, ternyata kelian emang terlibat…", lanjut hitsugaya lagi.

Yoryu? Seketika hokairi langsung ngeliat sinis ditambah dengan asep-asep plus aura negatif ngga jelas kea rah yoryu. Yoryu yang ngerasa diliatin dengan 'mata dendam' langsung pura-pura ngga liat sambil siul-siul gaje. Keringat dingin udah mulai keluar dari pelipis yoryu.

"terpaksa… Arashi 3rd seat! Kamu balik ke divisi 10 dan kerjain semua paperwork yang ada! Jasune _11__th__ division!_ Aku bakal kirim pesan ke kenpachi. Kamu Tanya hukumannya sendiri sama dia"

"AREE???", sahut natsume dan hokairi bareng.

"ngerjain paperwork yang udah menggunung-gunung itu sendiri, taicho? Bukannya udah ada matsumoto-fukutai—"

"hohoo… emang dia mau ngerjain semua paperwork kayak gitu? Udah sana!! Atau kamu mau hukumannya ditambah lagi?", bantah hitsugaya.

"HUEEE? …hai, taicho…", jawab natsume lemes dan langung shunpo ke divisi 10.

…diem…

"kamu nunggu apalagi, jasune-san?", Tanya hitsugaya lagi yang udah mulai kesel.

"h…hai!!", jawab hokairi dan langsung shunpo ke divisi 11.

"dan yakasaki yory—"

Yoryu udah ilang di tempat sebelum dipanggil oleh hitsugaya. Seketika dia pun langsung geregetan sendiri, hampir aja meledak. Tapi dia tahan dan segere meniatkan diri untuk menemui hinamori, di divisi 5.

---

_Divisi 10, di depan paperwork yang menjulang tinggi…_

"SELESAAAI!!!", teriak natsume saking capeknya.

"selesai paperwork yang ke 100. masih ada 4900 lagi", rangiku nimbrung dengan santainya.

"tuhaaan… gw bisa mati kalo ngerjain 5000 paperwork dalam satu hari penuh…"

"siapa bilang harus satu hari? Kayaknya harus selesai dalam setengah hari deh"

"SETENGAH HARI???", natsume langsung mati di tempat.

"hahahaaa… natsume-san mau aja diboongin sih. Taicho aja ngga sekuat itu kok"

Natsume langsung hidup lagi, "haaah… terus berapa hari dong?"

"kayak aku tau. Taicho ngga ngasih batasan waktu kok"

"huuf… terus hukumannya hokairi-chan gimana, matsumoto-fukutaicho?"

"haduuh… kenpachi bingung mau ngasih hukuman apa buat hokairi, jadi dia minta buat hokairi bertarung ama dia—yang dibilang 'bermain'—selama 9 jam sehari"

Natsume langsung merinding ngebayangin hukuman yang dikasih kenpachi ke hokairi. 'ckckck… hokairi yang malang…', pikir natsume. Nggak lama setelah itu, yoryu masuk ke ruangan hitsugaya yang ada natsume dan rangiku di dalamnya. Dia langsung deketin natsume setelah ngasih salam ke rangiku.

"Gimana kabar lo…?', Tanya yoryu.

"pegeeeel….", jawab natsume.

"gomeen… gw ngga jago kalo soal pijat-memijat…"

"ngga usaah, ngga papa… oh ya, yoryu-chan!"

"kenapa?"

"lo disuruh ke tokonya urahara tuh. Ngga tau ada apaan"

"haaa…? Apaan sih?"

"iyaa, lo disuruh ke toko urahara aja. Ngga jelas tuh, katanya harus cepet kalo ngga mau ketinggalan sesuatu yang menarik"

"hhh… iya-iya… ntar malem gw balik lagi ya…"

"iya… dan jangan capek-capek juga ya"

"haa…?"

"ngga-ngga… gw ngomong ke diri gw sendiri gih!"

"iye-iyee…", dan yoryu menghilang dari tempat yang awalnya dia berdiri.

---

_Divisi 11…_

**TRAK! KRAK!**

"WAAAA!!!", terdengar teriakan hokairi yang siap nyerang kenpachi, namun serangannya segera ditahan sama kenpachi dan dilempar lagi kearah hokairi yang menyebabkan hokairi jatoh.

"masih kurang, jasune… kamu jangan ragu-ragu kalo nyerang napa?", kata kenpachi.

"gomenasai, taicho"

"OOOIII HOKAIRI-CHAAN!!!", suara natsume membahana dari atap pager.

"HAA?? Perasaan lo lagi dihukum deh, kok bisa ada disitu?", Tanya hokairi balik.

"gw pinjem gigai praktisnya urahara. Ikut gw, cepeet!!"

"kok bisa di lo sih?"

"ngga tau. Gw nemu aja. Cepeeeet…."

"iya… aku minta time out ya, zaraki-taicho!!", kata hokari. Lama-lama ini udah kayak lathan rutin daripada hukuman.

"ooos… cepet ato nanti kalo udah mulai lagi, ngga pake ragu-ragu lagi"

Dan berangkatlah kedua bocah tersebut tanpa sepengetahuan taichonya natsume. Ternyata mereka mengarah kearah toko urahara. Ditemani kupu-kupu neraka yang diarahin ama natsume, mereka berhasil nyampe ke dunia manusia dan langsung menuju toko urahara. Dan begitu sampai di depan pintu toko…

"araa… natsume-chan! Hokairi-chan… irrashai!!", sambut urahara.

"boleh liat yoryu, urahara-san?", Tanya natsume.

"ooo, kucing oranye itu… ayo-ayo, yoryu pasti seneng ngeliat kalian…"

"kucing oranye??", hokairi bingung.

"heheheeh… kayaknya gw kelewatan deh…", jawab natsume.

"yoryu lo apain…?"

"gw kerjain dikit. Nih gw mau minta maap ama dia…"

"parah bener lo… gw juga penasaran sih…", kata hokairi dan mereka langsung menuju ruang bawah tanah urahara.

Terlihat ada arena lari berbentuk lingkarang yang kecil dan terbuat dari dinding putih yang disana…

"MEOOONG!!! Ayo lari, yoryu… lari itu bagus buat kesehatan looh…", seekor kucing hitam sedang mengejar kucing oranye yang memakai bel yang berada di depannya.

"AMPUUUN, YORUICHI-SAAN!!! Kita udah lari-lari kayak gini udah berapa lamaa..??", Tanya seekor kucing oranye yang berlari di depan yoruichi yang ternyata adalah yoryu yang memakai gigai kucing.

"ngga tau. 5 jam kali"

"capeeek… istirahat dulu yu—"

"MEOOONG!! NGGA ADA ISTRAHAT!!"

"HUEEE….NGGA MA— Eh, natsume-chan! Hokairi-chan!", panggil yoryu yang masih di gigai begi sadar ada natsume dan hokairi yang selama ini ngelatin dua ekor kucing yang lagi kejar-kejaran. Natsume sweatrop sementara hokairi jawdrop ngeliatnya.

"ehehee… halo, yoryu cha—", sapa natsume, Cuma berhenti begitu yoryu melompat kearahnya dan menendangnya. Setelah itu dia mencakar natsume melintang dari bawah mata kiri sampai bawah mata kanan.

"UWAAA!! SAKIIT!!", rintih natsume. "gw disini buat minta maap… kok dateng-dateng malah dicakar?"

"itu karena lo ngerjain gw, natsume-chan…", bales yoryu yang masih dalem wujud kucing.

"haaa… sini lo kucing!!!", natsume mulai ngejar yoryu.

"hahaa… coba tangkep gw!!"

…dan diumulailah acara 'tom and jerry'—ahem— shinigami dan kucing. Pengganti acara 'tom and jerry' di soul society. Yoruichi segera kembali ke bentuk semula dan menyaksikan kejar-kejaran itu. Diikuti dengan hokairi.

Sementara hitsugaya?

Jangan Tanya ah. Udah pasti dia lagi jalan lagi ama hinamori. Yap, mereka lagi cuti dan memutuskan buat nge-date di dunia nyata aka dunia manusia. Banyak lah yang dilakuin. Makan siang bareng, nonton, ngeliat sunset…

Dan pastinya ngga ada gangguan lagi.

Happy ending?

Hampir… maksud gw dengan kenpachi yang nunggu kelamaan jadi nyerang siapa aja yang dia liat dan kebetulan hanataro lewat depan kenpachi itu bisa dibilang ½nya happy ending. Terpaksa hanataro ngelak mulu gara-gara dihujanin serangan ama kenpachi yang nonstop.

Selese? Cepet banget…!!

Emang. Kan gw bilang Cuma 3 chapter. Terus chapter 3 ini paling panjang entah kenapa.

Well… makasih banget ya udah baca sampe selese ini... ama kalo banyak banget yang salah ato kurang rapi dll… tolong kasih tau gw di review aja ya…

Gw bakal mencoba buat bikin fanfic yg lebih baik lagi.. arigato, minna!


End file.
